The Vacillent Villain
by Avid Vampire Hunter
Summary: VEvey: Three years after the destruction of Parliament and V's death, Evey has moved on… as much as she was able. But on the fifth, a man she would always remember returns. For her.
1. reVise

**Author's note:** Hey hey hey! "Woah Avi," you may be thinking, "you do anime fanfiction, why are you writing one for a movie?" My answer is this: Last month I discovered the most AMAZING movie of ALL TIME! V for Vendetta is my new favorite movie, one I fangirl hard enough for that tears peak out every time I think too hard about it...

So here I am! Starting a new fanfic! I actually managed to hash out the ENTIRE plot and write a first chapter in only two weeks! Now THAT takes some commitment!

If you're new to me and my writing and found me vicariously through browsing, I bid you welcome! Thank you so so so much for clicking, and I hope you like what you see~!

("Vacillent" is a French word which means "to waver" or "hesitate.")

* * *

 **The Vacillent Villain**

 _Avid Vampire Hunter_

* * *

 **Chapter I**

reVise

revise: to mend

VVV

She leaned against the table, staring out the window and into the morning rain. The fog of London, so peacefully ominous, drowned away any sense of sight. She drifted slowly into a memory, a memory of a man far gone. Gone for three years, tomorrow.

"Evey?"

Evey blinked, groaning with drowsiness as she lifted herself and looked up at Finch. Forcing a smile, she yawned, "Good morning."

Finch studied her seriously for a moment, then turned to the refrigerator, noncommittally pulling out a drink. "Good morning. You had me worried for a moment, I thought you'd gone bloody catatonic."

Evey gave a real smile, a small one. "Not yet."

Finch held up a jug. "Orange juice?"

"Yes, please."

As he poured, he took a fleeting look out the window. Sighing as he set her glass in front of her, he muttered, "Eggy in a basket?"

Evey glanced at him, then quickly looked away. She lifted the drink to her lips. "No thank you, Detective."

"Pancakes it is, then."

Evey set down the glass and stood from the table. She walked past him, "Actually, I'm going to head out soon. You shouldn't bother about me." She began towards the hall, but a strong hand on her shoulder stopped any progress, and slowly spun her around.

Finch bent slightly and gave her a strong look in the eye. She met his gaze unwaveringly, waiting for the eventual scolding. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged.

He quirked an eyebrow and let her go. She turned to leave once more, and managed to make it to her room before he could ask her anything else.

Dressing quickly, and brushing through her curls with a sense of empty detachment, she grabbed her bag and the birthday card by the mirror.

She looked for a pen in the living room, but there were none to be found. Evey knew that there was one on the counter in the kitchen, the counter where all the new bills were tossed. Striding into the room, she grabbed the pen and began to scribble in the card, her back to Finch and his pancakes.

"Who's that for?"

Evey glanced over her shoulder at Finch, who was pointing a fork in her direction. She looked back down at the card, smiling. "It's for Charles."

"Kellen? His birthday's on November fourth?"

"...Yeah." Evey sealed the envelope and slung her bag over her shoulder. "See you later, Eric."

"Take care, Evey." He looked up after a swallow. "And finish your bloody juice!"

Evey spun on her heel and strode back to the glass sitting across from Finch. She smirked and downed the rest, enjoying the small moment of playfulness between them. Placing it in the sink, she backed out of the kitchen with a smart smile. "Anything else, _Father?_ "

He shooed her and took another bite. Evey chuckled to herself as she opened the door and left, out into the dismal morning.

VVV

Evey, holding the strap of her bag, walked briskly through the misty aftermath of the weather. The soppy air clung to her face and neck, making breathing difficult. Few cars drove by, and she couldn't help but sigh as she was reminded of effects of the New Parliament on England.

Few could afford cars, or living alone... or medicine... With the rebuilding of the New Parliament came new laws, and new taxes to fund them. Perhaps it was better than the genocide of those who thought differently than Chancellor Sutler, but it still wasn't… better.

V would have been disappointed.

She paused in her step, testing the boundaries of how far she was willing to remember. An idea, a man, a mask… that's all that was necessary. All she needed to remember him… was that. So why… why did she think of dancing? Of Scarlet Carsons?

She shook her head and walked a little faster.

VVV

The New Parliament building was well crafted, replacing the old familiar with a new dark, gothic appearance. The tall columns and spiderweb-arches reminded Evey of a shadowy corner of the world, yet when the sun rose every morning, it shined and smiled in the light, dark circles under its eyes; tired from birth. It wasn't the longest of children, but twice as tall as the three years deceased.

They'd rebuilt Big Ben, in the best way they could. It wasn't the same as before, but it was just as good; just as dark and welcoming as the New Parliament. It wasn't peaked anymore, but had a flat, box-like top. Not blue, but black.

It was named: "Vast Vincent."

Evey watched the clock's largest hand lurch closer to the five, watched as the stairs fell beneath her feet as she rose slowly; and she herself lurched to the building which loomed over her with an unspoken promise of routine and change, yet she knew not what change it promised in particular.

She opened one of the many doors, striding into the threshold of the lobby. It's white marble, cracked purposefully like cobwebs, stretched under feet. And though she didn't look, she knew that with every foot that braced the ground, the marble underneath seemed to know. The cracks fanned away so intricately that it would seem as though that footstep alone had destroyed the very foundation of the building itself.

With a flash of an identification card, Evey took the steps, holding no desire to wait with the many people staring at the silver doors with expectancy and impatience.

Many footsteps later, she was in the Department of Domestic Powers, approaching the front desk, where a familiar head of puffed, raven hair waited for her. Evey smiled as she approached. Jackie's head rose, and she grinned brightly around crimson lips.

"Hey, Evey."

"Hey, Jackie. How're you doing?"

"Fine, fine. Not much is up. Brucey died over the weekend."

Evey's smile faltered. "Oh, I'm sorry… Jake must be devastated."

She waved Evey off. "Yeah, but he'll get over it. Me and Jim are gonna get him another dog for Christmas. A lab, maybe. Gonna have it shipped over from America."

Evey nodded, with eyes wide and her bottom lip in her mouth. With the struggle in the United States still at its peak, Jackie would be lucky to get her dog by the next Summer. "Well, good luck with that."

Jackie leaned over the counter, whispering, "Hey, Kellen is in his office. I think he's looking forward to seeing you today."

Evey smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure he is."

"So… are you two gonna," she wiggled her fingers in Eveys face, wearing a knowing smirk.

Evey pushed her associate's hand back down, eyes serious but mouth lying with its upturned edges. "No," she nearly spat.

Jackie raised her hands in surrender. "All right, all right, just kidding. It's just, you two have been dating for about a year now. You've seriously done _nothing_ with him?"

Evey looked away uncomfortably, crossing her arms. "I let him kiss me."

"' _Let_ him'? Girl, that doesn't sound good."

Evey didn't respond, just looked over Jackie's head at the television. They were playing _The Count of Monte Cristo._

She shivered and started down the hall, "Look, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Jackie dismissively waved her hand. "Whatever."

Evey walked briskly down the hallway, to the very end, where Kellen's office sat rooted in bright humility.

Knocking softly, she let herself in, leaning against the door until it clicked shut. Charles lifted his head to meet her. "Evey! Hey!" He stood from his chair immediately, striding to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned forward, but Evey turned her head at the last moment. His lips met her cheek with an air of disappointment and acceptance that made her feel lightheaded.

When he let her go, she smiled up at him. Studying his face in the white-wash light, she held up her bag for him to see. "I have something for you."

He looked at the bag with eyes that unveiled a certain hope that she knew he would be denied. Pulling out the card, she gave it to him with an awkward, unexplainable satisfaction. As he opened it he studied her, a wry smile stretching his lips. "A surprise, for me? Why Evey, you shouldn't have…" Reading the card, his smile began to fall ever so subtly.

Evey noticed.

"Don't worry… It's not much," she muttered. Suddenly, she felt like the biggest tease. She'd known Charles for a rough year now, and she knew that he wanted… other things. In the past, she wouldn't have hesitated. But she was a different person then… three years ago.

And now, it just didn't _feel_ right.

Setting the card down on his desk, Charles pulled her into a sudden embrace, his strong hands holding her tightly, almost suffocatingly. "Thank you, Evey," he whispered into her hair.

Closing her eyes, Evey hugged him back, hating herself for wishing he was someone else.

He pulled away and led her to his desk. She sat against it as he shuffled a few papers, and noticed the slump in his shoulders. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Charles sighed and straightened. Looking at her with those dark eyes of his, he ground, "I'm fine. Are _you_ alright? I thought we were… past this."

"Past what?"

He sighed again. "Past _this_ ," he motioned up and down her body, letting his arm fall back to his side as he leaned against the desk before her.

Evey withdrew, crossing her arms and waiting for him to finish with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Look, I…" he came a little closer, rubbing up and down her arm in an attempt to soothe. She didn't feel a thing. "... You know I love you, right? Evey?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"I just… hate seeing you this way. You're so sad nowadays." He shifted, and stopped touching her. She looked away as he continued, "I know why, I get it. You were like this last year, too, around the fifth–"

"Charlie…"

"Let me finish," he pressed. He licked his lips, gaze suddenly less sure. "I know you… miss him. You two were good friends, yeah?"

"...Yeah."

"Look, tomorrow night's supposed to be a celebration, and when we go… people are gonna talk." He groaned and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "What I'm trying to say is—"

"You want me to act happier."

He took her hands urgently in a tight grip. "That's not what I meant at all. Evey, I want you to be happy, not pretend to be. I don't want you to be sad anymore."

Evey held onto his hands as well. Looking deep into his eyes, she felt guilt swell in the pits of her stomach. She cared about him. He had been with her through so much, helped her through the hard times, gave her a voice and a career, and there she was, standing in his office, beginning to cry over someone she'd lost long before any of it. "And I don't want to be sad, either," she choked.

Charles held her once more, gently stroking her back. After a minute of heavy silence, he buried his face in her hair and muttered, "Are you going back tonight?"

She nodded.

He sighed. Warm breath ghosted past Evey's ear and she closed her eyes, attentive more to the ache in her feet than his words. She didn't want to think too hard anymore. He continued, "I wish you would show it to me. It sounds amazing."

She opened her eyes and stared at the wall, mind numb. "...Yeah, it was."

He pulled away suddenly. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He turned to his desk and rummaged through the papers, until he pulled out a long manilla. "The museum sent your compensation; just got it this morning."

Evey took it from him, gaze concerned and weary. "I told them that it was a donation…"

"That's the third one this year," he said, pointing to the folder as she pulled out the large stack of money. "There's about two-thousand quid in there."

Evey forcefully shoved the money back inside and held it out to him. "Take it. They won't let me return it."

"And what would I do with _your_ money?" He looked at her incredulously, but she heard the mischief in his voice.

She held it out again. "Use it for one of your programs or something. What about the medical studies? That's been on your mind a lot recently, hasn't it?"

He chuckled dryly and took it from her in a light grip. Staring at the manilla and bouncing it in his hand, he glanced at her through his lashes. "You sure?"

Evey grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

VVV

She was surprised that she remembered the way, the first time she came back.

The tunnels were confusing, and on her third visit, she found a map in his room.

Evey didn't need that map any more. She walked down the dark, damp corridors with only confidence and a flashlight. Mist seeped from her every breath.

The door was disguised as a wall. She didn't know how he did it; how he made it so the bricks would slide together perfectly with every open and close, and still be just normal bricks.

The door opened to another tunnel, of course. A curved straight-shot that eventually opened up into the grand entrance, the wide room that led down to that old makeup room. She smiled to herself as she walked with the bend, remembering his flourish and obvious affection for grandeur.

The light was on.

It was always on, because Evey had never found out how to turn it off. And something about this place never being completely dark kept her from trying to find the switch.

It was much emptier than it used to be. A lot of the paintings were gone, a statue or two, the butterfly cases and some of the old movie posters, several books, and many more. So many wonders that she hadn't seen in all the weeks she'd stayed there.

All of the Scarlet Carsons were gone, as well. Donated to the nearest botanical center in hopes of making more.

Now everyone could have roses.

She couldn't bring herself to get rid of all of it, though. The suit of armor stood guard in its normal post, Valerie still smiled from her _Salt Flats_ , the couch and television sat empty, the kitchen still small and still awfully homely… The piano stayed too; as did the Wurlitzer. It was too much for her to get rid of. She knew that V wanted the people to have reclamation, and returning such pieces was necessary for that, but she just couldn't. Not then.

Setting her bag on the piano, she made her way to the Wurlitzer. Selecting a favorite, she walked past the kitchen to the cinema room. She glanced around at the remaining posters, which stared back, leaning against the wall.

There were still many of them; V had quite the collection. She rolled up her sleeves. _First the posters, then the books, then maybe that bust of Athena…_ she thought. Crouching down and weeding through the stacks, she sighed. The rich voice of Suzanne Vega drifted through the air as she worked, and she couldn't help but hum along.

Several hours later, she wiped the sweat from her brow when it was finished, smiling. "Well, I hope your happy…" she mumbled. "Leaving all this to me… you were a crazy idea, you know that?"

Silence.

She sighed. "Right."

She flipped off the jukebox, but didn't turn out the chandelier.

VVV

The next morning Evey was greeted by the scarlet numbers of an alarm clock, staring deeply into her parched eyes. It wasn't the alarm that woke her, however. It was almost nothing at all, like a cold shadow had passed over her as she slept, caressing her until she awoke.

It was November fifth.

And the clock whispered _5:55am_ through the darkness.

VVV

Charles tapped his fingers against his desk, chin in his palm. He glanced up at Evey, knee bouncing his body in his chair, and looked back down at the paper.

"Well?" she asked nervously. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," he smiled.

Evey smiled herself. "I'm glad you like it. It took me a few weeks to… get it right."

"It's brilliant. I can't wait to hear you read it tonight."

Evey stood back on her heels, and subconsciously rubbed her arm. "About that… could you read it, instead? Please?"

Charles stared at her incredulously, dark eyes searching her face for any hint of playful deception. Evey knew he wouldn't find any.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

He sat back in his chair and sighed, fingering the bridge of his nose. "But it would be so much better coming from you. No one knew him like you did." He looked at her pleadingly, and Evey's heart sank. "Please, Evey. Just this time. It's still so recent… It would mean more if it was you. It would tell the people that we really care about them."

Evey cringed. "I don't want to be some _mascot_."

 _"You're not a mascot!"_ he shouted. Evey glared questioningly at him. "Sorry," he muttered. "Evey, you're so much more than some mascot. You're the face of the people."

 _But_ he _was supposed to be…_ she thought.

Charles stood from his chair, stalking towards her. He brought her into a loose embrace, and kissed the top of her head. "You've got this, Evey."

She sighed into his shoulder. " _Please_ , Charlie?"

He played with her hair gingerly, and she watched his face fall in thought. "Tell you what… if you _try_ to be happy tonight, for me, then I won't make you read it."

Evey groaned.

"And I mean _try_ ," he pressed, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back. "I _am_ your boss, you know. So I could just fire you if you don't do it."

"Oh haha," she teased, poking him in the chest.

She suddenly felt much better. Something in her chest floated like a balloon, and her smile grew wider. Now she had a chance to get out of a few minutes of pain. Not like the night itself would be any easier.

But she had Charles.

"Do you want a ride there? I'll be leaving in a few hours."

Evey nodded, squeezing him tight around the waist. "Yeah. That sounds nice."

VVV

The hour drive to Hyde Park was filled with Charles's excited chatter about the new up-and-coming bills. He didn't talk much about the jubilee, for which Evey was thankful.

Over the previous three years, November the fifth was the largest national holiday. There was always a carnival, of sorts, in Hyde Park. Thousands hoarded there every year, carrying little British flags and wearing Guy Fawkes masks, celebrating a new "independence" day, waiting for nightfall.

It wasn't Gunpowder Treason day any more. People called it: "V-Day."

When Charles pulled into parking, Evey was a little too eager to unbuckle her seatbelt. They hopped out, and he brought her under his arm. As they entered the gate, walking through the old, thick columns, she could've sworn that he could feel her heart beat faster.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he said, smiling reassuringly.

She looked up at him through the glinting sunlight. She smiled back, a cool sensation slithering down her body and chilling her against the tepid day. "I love you, too."

They soon came upon the field where many people were finalizing the preparations. The festival was to start in five hours, and the stands were empty skeletons, standing limp and lifeless on the grass. Evey stared at them as they passed, remembering the year before with both light fondness and despair.

She had met Charles that day. She remembered the darkness, all around her. Everyone wearing _his_ face. Cheering, bright lights, camaraderie and the happiness of the joyful masses infecting her with a smile she hadn't known she could wear.

She remembered everything so clearly: Charles Kellen, a public speaker and major influence in and for the New Parliament, approaching her with a circus drink that tingled the tip of her tongue. His eyes were so friendly, his smile so brilliant… he had such a calming air about him.

They'd talked for hours, simply sitting together. He knew her face–plenty of people had by then–because of the eulogies. The talked about the New Parliament, about the bills soon to be introduced, and about each other. Those tingling drinks eventually hardened as the night progressed, evolving into amber.

And nothing happened. Evey hadn't known if she wanted anything to happen, and she was glad that she didn't do anything she would regret. Even though V was dead for two years, allowing herself to be so close to someone seemed impossible.

But as she watched Charles bend to help those people pull up their tent, his firm back flexing strong muscles under his shirt, his light hair shining brightly in the afternoon sunlight, and his friendly gaze casting to hers, as if knowing she was watching, made her tingle with warmth. She loved him. Not wildly, not consumingly, but... softly. With a fondness and thankfulness that made her feel so full in those lonely moments. That made her need him more than anything, that made her glad that she had someone who would be there for her to take, if she wanted.

He grinned at her, and she approached him, mirroring his happiness.

And wishing that V was there, too.

VVV

People trickled in an hour early, and flooded into the park as soon as Vast Vincent struck five. The sun was well on its way to setting. Evey watched the people enter, listening to the dull roar of mindless, excited chatter.

Eager children were already wearing capes and masks. She smiled at them, feeling a strange pride swell in her chest and root her feet to the ground all at once.

The old woman, whose name she'd forgotten, readily waited for the people to come by the flower stand. Evey stood beside her. It was in the shade of the tall trees, but everyone could easily see the roses. They spilled from the stand in large piles that beckoned softly, like clouds.

"Free Scarlet Carsons!" The woman called.

Evey joined in on the calling, and for a rough hour she gave away one flower at a time. To mothers, children, lovers… all wearing those masks.

The masks were easily attainable, sold like balloons from vendors all over the park. Evey occasionally heard people brag that they had kept theirs from that day three years ago.

But Evey didn't want to wear his face.

"Sun's almost down," said the woman. Evey turned to her expectantly. She patted Evey on the shoulder with a frail hand. "You should go have fun before the light's gone."

Evey eyed her worryingly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go on," she shooed.

Evey smiled and thanked her, leaving the stand to immerse herself in the masses.

She eventually came upon the fountain, walking towards it as it trickled loudly in a fond welcome. People all around her laid upon blankets, children chased each other, college kids played with frisbees…

She smiled at it all. Everyone was so cheerful, so carefree… It seemed so surreal. She welcomed it fondly, eyes narrowing in contentment.

Just as she began to appreciate the warm, bright glow glittering off of the pond fountain, the speakers chimed in notification. Evey listened as a woman's voice, not at all robotic, called to everyone in the park.

 _"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We hope you are enjoying the festivities. If you are able, please begin to make your way to the concert area. The annual V-Day performance will begin in thirty minutes. Thank you. Enjoy your V-Day!"_

Evey looked around as people stood from their blankets, and as others began toward the far side of the park. She followed them, glancing around for Charles. He was certain to give her speech for her, as long as she could properly convince him that she was happy.

The crowds of people were innumerable. Such masses made the air a bit suffocating for her, but she ignored it, instead focusing on the annual unity and joy that they exhaled.

Evey approached the stage. Luckily for her, she had been rather close. When she looked behind her, she saw a flood of people walking–some running–in her direction. Thousands of them still wearing masks.

Many people must have stared at her because she wouldn't wear one. One flesh face in a sea of porcelain. It was at that moment that Evey decided not to care.

The sun was almost totally set, and she waited for Charles to walk onto the stage. But nothing happened. She looked around, not seeing him in the crowds.

"Charlie…" she muttered worriedly.

"Hey! You!"

Evey snapped from her reverie. A man with a large head approached her through the crowds. She noticed the sweat on his forehead as he neared her, panting. "You're Evey Hammond, right?"

She blinked at him, grimacing in the setting sunlight, which was suddenly too bright. "Yeah."

The man suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist in a fat, clammy hand. Evey flinched, rooting her feet. "Hey!" she said as he tried to pull her away. "What the–"

"You're suppose' to be backstage, Miss! We hafta' go now, before somethin' happens!"

Evey was in a daze as he dragged her through the swarm, and only when she ascended the steps to the stage and was pushed out alone did she realize what was happening.

"Wait! Charles Kellen is supposed to be up here, not me!" she called after the man, but he was already gone.

Suddenly, the woman's voice echoed once again. _"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage: Ms. Evey Hammond!"_

A roar of applause shot a stone into her heart, and she knew that it was too late for her to back out. Charles wouldn't be there to save her... She couldn't save herself…

And the only one who could was dead.

Evey took a deep breath, shaking horribly, but managed to make herself look still. She smiled at the massive audience, gazing into the endless sea of people.

A sudden, eerie calm came over her.

 _This is what he wanted_ , she realized. Those people, all together as one, under one idea, made her heart soar. Evey was suddenly stupefied at how she had seen it, yet had never seen it. The purpose had been met, and she had to pass on his torch.

She had given plenty of speeches in the past, on the television, but none of them had ever felt quite so final. As she looked out into the hopeful, expectant faces, she realized that this… this was the end of it for her. No more speeches, no more televisions. Her "claim to fame" had ended a little over a year ago, yet here she was.

And she was going to slap Charles Kellen.

She tapped the microphone, and cleared her throat. "Good evening," she began.

Silence.

Evey took a breath, trying to remember what she'd written. "Three years ago," she began, "a great nation came together under a great idea. Three years ago, we were forced to hide from the law, unallowed to express ourselves and speak freely. Many people, good, innocent people, lost their lives in the long, long struggle…

"But today, we live as a free people. We live not as a dictatorship under the pretense of justice, but as a true democracy, with you and you alone in mind. As it should have been from the beginning," she paused, her heart so disorientingly still that she smiled. She hadn't noticed that a few children in the front row had lifted their masks to stare at her. She smiled down at them, and continued with a new solidity.

"So tonight, we will remember them. Our families, our friends, our co-workers, our neighbors, and anyone and everyone else. Tonight, on this V-Day, we will remember those who have been lost, and we will remember what it means to be truly free."

Looking into the sunlight as it finally set behind the buildings in the distance, Evey could feel the presence of her long-lost friend beside her. Lifting her hand out to everyone, she spoke clearly into the microphone, as she finished.

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November…"

Everyone joined in, their voices molding together into something unbreakable. _"...vember; the gunpowder, treason, and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot!"_

Suddenly, a loud _pop_ sounded overhead, followed by ground-shaking explosions. Evey, startled, spun around to look at the cause, eyes widening.

The fireworks had begun.

VVV

"Evey! Evey!"

Evey scoured through the darkness for the source of a familiar voice, focusing finally on a waving arm and a body squeezing through the people. It was hard to hear him calling for her, over the cheers and the pounding fireworks.

When Charles reached her, she struck him across the cheek hard enough to turn his head. He looked back at her with burning eyes that cooled after a sudden, visible recollection. He straightened and pushed his disheveled hair aside. "I guess I deserve that…" he chuckled, rubbing his cheek. Evey smiled, happy to see the pink mark she'd left spread on his skin, even in the darkness.

She laughed, and braced against his chest, standing on her toes and pecking him on the lips. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry," he rambled, "I was pulled away for the fireworks business… there was an issue with the truck. Some of the fireworks were stolen… Anyway," he rested his hands on her hips and brought his face close to hers, so she could hear him over the explosive display. "I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to step in for you. I broke my promise, Evey. I'm so sorry… you must have been horrified…"

"Not at all," she said, smiling. "Didn't you hear me? I said 'thank you'." She sighed. "It was my last one. _Ever_. It felt good to finally get it out of my system."

"You… out… part…"

"What?!" Evey shouted, unable to hear him speak.

He visibly groaned and brought his lips to her ear. "Let's get out of here. Someplace quiet…?"

Evey nodded. "Okay!"

VVV

"Man, those things go on forever." Charles said, jutting his chin towards the fireworks, bursting red and pink in the black sky. He rested his hand on his hip and the other on Evey's shoulder.

They were by the bathrooms, under the jutting roof, far enough from the celebration to hear each other speak.

Evey nudged her head against his shoulder. "Longest fireworks display in the world. One hour long, once a year."

"And most expensive fireworks display in the world, you forgot to mention." Charles added darkly.

Evey shrugged. "Well, that's New Parliament spending."

"Tax-dollar spending," Charles sighed. "The big guys are so worried about the public liking them, they forget what's necessary."

"Like your medicinal project?"

He bent to look at her, smiling. "Exactly."

Evey smiled, and let their conversation fall into silence as they watched the colors implode. After a few minutes, she remembered something. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it you were trying to say, before we left?"

"What? Oh! I was trying to tell you that, well…" he drifted off.

She bumped his hip. "What? Spit it out, Charles!" she laughed.

He seemed hesitant, avoiding her gaze with shifting eyes. He spoke quietly, only as loud as he needed to. "You left out the V part," he rushed.

"... What?"

He looked at her somberly. "You're speech was brilliant the way it was. Why did you leave out what you wrote about V? It was beautiful."

Evey stared at him incredulously, considering her words before she spoke. She didn't want to sound defensive. "Because… Because that's not what they need right now. They don't need _him_ , and I think that he would have wanted it that way." She looked away. "I know that I may sound dramatic, but it's true. A man can fail, but an idea can carry on. I'm sure they remember him that way… as a leader who passed his legacy onto them." She smiled. "I realized that, too, when I was up there… I realized that it's not my job to guide them. Not anymore." She tilted back her head and looked into the gaping maw of the sky, smiling like a madwoman. "I'm finished. It's their turn, now. What he wanted me to do is over. It's finally over…"

Charles was quiet, but Evey could feel him watching her. After a moment, he ducked his head by her ear. "Do you wanna' get out of here…?"

She nodded.

VVV

Evey watched the fireworks in her sideview mirror as Charles sped away.

They didn't speak much for awhile, and Evey sat rooted in deep thought, giving herself a once-over of considerations.

"So… Your place or mine?"

Evey looked at him, and he glanced at her and back at the road. Waiting.

She answered him.

Charles laughed quietly. "I'm not surprised. You mentioned that a while back, didn't you? About staying there every fifth." He shook his head. "And I guess you won't give me directions."

Evey smiled, and placed her hand over his. His fist clenched into the armrest beneath hers. Her smile fell. "Charlie…?"

He turned onto the street that would eventually lead to Finch's house, car lurching roughly. Evey bumped into the car door. "Charlie!"

Charles didn't answer her for a few tense minutes, and Evey watched his face warily. Over the past year, she knew that he had a bit of a temper issue, but she was confused. She had no idea why he was so upset, and was a little too uneasy to say anything. _Go ahead, just blow your smoke,_ she thought with a disgruntled sigh _._

He pulled into the drive, and turned off the car. He was out within a breath, and on her side, opening the door and leaning in close, staring at her with those dark eyes. She shrank backwards, unsure.

Charles sighed, and offered his hand to her. Evey's eyes widened when she saw the despair and exhaustion in his shoulders as he slouched. She took his hand quickly, staring at him as he helped her out of the car. "Charlie? What's the matter?" She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me," she ushered, leaning into his view to capture his eyes.

He looked back at her with a sadness that made her heart fall to her stomach. He took her hand from his shoulder and held it in his, staring at the house. "Today was supposed to be perfect… And I… I ruined it." He dug around in his pocket and withdrew a small object, and bounced it in his hand, smiling ruefully. "I was going to give this to you today," he said, looking down at her with a gaze both warm and cold.

Evey stared at the small, velvet box. "Charlie…"

Charles pivoted on his heel, facing her. Evey took a step backwards, bumping into the car door for the second time that night, almost for the same reasons. He followed her, pinning her between the metal and his heavy presence.

He suddenly knelt before her, looking up at her with what only Evey could describe as a cold desire. His jaw was set, perhaps his teeth gritted, and his hands were stoney and sure.

He opened the lid.

Evey gasped, her hand rising to her mouth. "Charlie–"

"I've been thinking about it a lot. I know how hesitant you've been, and I felt sorry that I hadn't realized it earlier. That you were waiting for marriage."

"Charlie, I–"

"You weren't ready. Hell, you might still not be ready. But I am. I _want_ you, Evey. I want to spend every second with you; I want you beside me, in all of these hard times…" He plucked the ring from the box, took her hand, and slipped it onto her finger while she only stood, trembling lightly, watching him in shock. "You don't have to say yes," he continued, "I know that it's a hard decision to make…" He stood and took her face in his hands, staring deeply into her eyes, but his mouth set in a frown. "But I want you to know that this is what I want. I think it's time to move forward."

He brought her face to his, his mouth crashing into hers. Evey was too surprised to even consider kissing him back, but before she could decide, he let her go.

Evey fell away from him, and he walked around the car and opened his door. "Think about it," he said, disappearing inside the car with slam of the door.

She walked up the driveway in a daze, staring between her fingers and the red taillights of the car running down the street.

A sudden gust of chilly wind stirred, sending her hair flying away from her face. She shivered and escaped inside, closing the door and gasping for breath.

VVV

Finch was home within the hour, and Evey was only just emerging from her haze of shock. It had all happened so quickly; she didn't know what to do with herself.

No. She knew exactly what to do.

"Where are _you_ going?" Finch asked her, pointing to her around a fresh glass of Bourbon.

Evey fastened the buckle of her pale leather trenchcoat, the same one from four years before. "I'm going to the Gallery," she answered quickly, grabbing her bag.

Finch stood from his chair and approached her as she slipped on her shoes. "Overnighter?"

She smiled up at him. "Yeah."

He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. "Be safe out there, kiddo. Never know how many creeps like to hang about on the fifth anymore."

Evey looked back at him as she opened the door. "I will. Bye, Eric. See ya' tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Yep."

VVV

It was only a few miles away.

Evey shoved her hands in her coat as the chill finally sank through to her bones.

She turned on her flashlight when she was in the tunnels.

She eventually came to the entrance, probing underneath a loose brick until she found the soft switch. The bricks parted for her, and she entered into that dark shaft.

Pulling down the lever to close the door behind her, Evey walked down the curved hall, listening to the tap of her shoes against the ground.

But she soon heard something more than her footsteps.

Music was playing very faintly, from around the corner. _I must have left the jukebox on,_ she thought. She swore aloud, speeding down the hall and switching off the flashlight.

Evey entered the foyer with an air of annoyance, struggling to fit her light in her bag as she walked in. She could have sworn that she'd turned the Wurlitzer off. She was lucky; what if someone had heard it?

It was when she looked up that she realized the noise was not her doing.

A man stood in the middle of the room, his back to her, hands clasped in front of him.

He turned, that familiar porcelain face coming into view. Evey gasped quietly, feet rooted to the ground, unable to look away.

She would have screamed, if she hadn't recognized him.

A voice, a warm, familiar voice echoed through the air and reached her frozen ears with a relieved sigh. A sigh like that of a man who'd held his breath for far too long. It shuddered in the air, inside of her.

"Hello, Evey."

* * *

 **Author's note:** So, this has been the first chapter. Pretty long, huh? You may need to get used to that~ *wink wink*

Lol, I don't know. I hope that this invested you enough to stay tuned until the next chapter is up. Just so you know, I've plotted EVERYTHING–all the way to the ending. You guys are going to hate me, this I already know, but I hope you like it nonetheless. ^_^

I've read some pretty good fics on this site so far. I hope mine is good enough to compete. I love those authors, they did such a great job—especially that Wannabe Aussie! Be sure to read their stuff and give them some love~!

Oh! And that song that Evey was listening to while she was cleaning is called "Tom's Diner" by Suzanne Vega. It's super catchy, so don't listen to it if you don't like awesome music! ;)

*claps hands excitedly* Oh this is going to be fun!

Until next time!

*hugs* Avi~


	2. adVent

**Author's note:** Hey guys... It's been awhile! *nervous laughter* Thanks for being so patient with me... thing is, I posted the first chapter right before going back to school from Summer vacation, and since then life has been pretty hellish... what with homework and work-work and family issues and my procrastination syndrome -_-. Writing is hard.

 _BUT!_ Today is the first November 5th since I fell in love with _V for Vendetta,_ so here is my gift to you~ (It's not much...) Happy Guy Fawkes Day!

*hugs*, Avi~

* * *

 **Chapter II**

adVent

advent: the arrival of a notable person, thing, or event

VVV

His breath came out as a shudder. "Hello, Evey."

Evey blinked once. Twice.

She didn't hear him stutter. "It's been quite a while..."

Her mouth fell open. She couldn't breathe. Why… why couldn't she breathe!?

V stiffened and took a step toward her. "I know that you must have many questions. But don't worry, I shall answer them all!"

She looked him up and down, and finally took a deep breath, and had to force it back out. Her eyes suddenly stung.

"Evey," he rushed, "I realize that you thought that I..." He paused. "I know that you believed me gone, but I have returned to–" He chuckled nervously. "I... seem to be unable to find the words..."

Tears forced themselves from behind her eyes, slipping onto her cheeks. Shoulders falling, her bag slid from the fabric and collapsed onto the ground.

He took another step. "Evey, I–"

She moved.

With speed she'd never had before, Evey launched herself at the man before her, wrapping her arms tightly around his, burying her face in his shoulder and sobbing uncontrollably.

Too distracted to feel his arms slowly winding their way around her, she let herself fall apart. The hard mask passed against the top of her head, dark, deep breaths ghosting against her scalp.

VVV

She held the cup with both hands.

Yet, despite that, she did not feel warm. She watched cautiously as he sat before her. Waiting.

"You were dead," she muttered.

V cocked his head, the mask smiling at her. "Not quite…"

Her grip on her tea tightened. "You were alive."

He sighed. "Yes… I suppose."

She frowned, lips stretched tight against her cheeks. "...Why?"

"I'm sure you saw the expl–"

She stood and dashed her cup to the ground, breaking it. "You were _alive!?"_ Tea puddled the floor like blood, but she paid it no mind. Her lips curled into snarl, teeth gnashed. "You were _alive!_ And you didn't _tell_ _me!"_

"You weren't ready to know the truth–"

 _"Bullshit!"_ she spat. "You said no more lies!"

"I know–"

"You broke your _promise_ , V!"

"I promised nothing."

"You– _Augh!"_ she threw her arms into the air, turning away from him. "I'm not doing this!" Evey stomped out of the kitchen and into the foyer, the soft music of the Wurlitzer still playing...

It was her favorite song.

Gnawing her bottom lip, she closed her eyes, and took deep breaths. She heard a rustle behind her, and turned around.

V stood before her, shoulders slumped. It was so contrary to how she remembered him, and for one moment, her frown unwound.

"Evey… I…"

She watched him carefully, eyes casting down to his slowly writhing fingers, hidden from her by his gloves. His familiar voice, once so full of strength, had become so...

"V… how did you survive?"

He chuckled quietly. "It's quite simple really…"

Evey was too curious to keep up with her anger. She looked into the eyes, waiting for him to continue. When he turned away, she followed him. " _How_ , V?"

He sighed. "You said you didn't want me to die. So… I didn't."

"That doesn't make sense," her head shook slowly back and forth, denying all possibility that what was happening could actually be... real.

V sucked in a deep, slow breath, and looked at her. "I know."

Evey blinked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then how did you really survive? You were shot, and blown up. Your pulse was gone, I checked!" _Too many times,_ she thought.

"Like I said, it was simple..." Suddenly, his hand reached out, and he gently tugged her arms out of their perch, sliding his fingers between her own. She flinched, but didn't pull away. "Because you wanted me to," he said, curiously studying their intertwined hands. "That's the only conclusion I could make." He looked into her eyes, and stooped ever so slowly, his porcelain nose inches from hers. Her eyes widened, and his smile didn't move a muscle. "And that's why I'm here."

"Wh…" she stammered, face hot. "What do you mean?"

Something warm suddenly began to slide past her waist, spreading to the small of her back. She hadn't noticed him move, but by then it was too late. She flinched, a cold shiver racing up her spine, and V pulled her closer.

He unwound their fingers and turned it into a light grip on her hand, his thumb caressing her skin. She stared at him with wide eyes. "V?"

V began to move, gently pulling her along with him. Trying not to blush, she realized that he was dancing with her. She suddenly felt ashamed that she would think it was anything other than that.

What was wrong with her?

After a few moments just moving in silence, the music helping her keep pace with him, she heard him sigh contentedly.

"I waited three years to hold you like this again," he muttered, spinning them around.

"You could have come sooner."

"No, I couldn't," he spun them again. "Evey, I kept my distance from you until I believed that you were ready. I… I believed that you needed peace, in all of the changes you have made. Your choice that night, to destroy Parliament, reshaped your life." he slowed them down until their dance was just a sidelong scuff. "Reshaped England..." Evey waited patiently for him to finish, trying to comprehend his words.

Hearing him speak… It felt like time had stopped since she'd last heard his voice…

V's grip on her hand tightened lightly. "I waited… waited for you to finish what we started. I wanted to give you time. Until the weight of the changes finally lifted from your shoulders, I stayed in the shadows, never letting you know that I was alive." His head dipped in shame. "I'm sorry to put you through this..."

Evey stared at him in bewilderment. Then it clicked. "The speech… you watched the speech tonight."

"Yes."

"Were you… were you there…?"

"...Yes."

Breath rushed from her lungs. _Of course, all of those masks… I never would have known…_ "So… you chose now?"

"Yes, I did." He stopped them, staring down at her. He didn't let go. "What you said out there tonight, it proved to me that you were finished. And now… now we can move on."

Her shoulders lifted defensively. "'We'?" she echoed.

"Listen to me, Evey…" he pulled her hand to his chest. "For decades I had believed a lie. I convinced myself that I was incapable of becoming like any other man. But when I saw you, everything changed–"

"I don't like where this is going, V," she interrupted, pulling away from him. Her hand slid from his grip, and she backed into the piano, holding onto it for stability. Her knees were weak, and her heart was pounding. But her mind felt empty; like she felt nothing at all. His words sounded too familiar… his last words… that he…

He…

V reached for her, taking a step closer, but did not touch. "I've returned for _you_ , Evey."

She shook her head wildly, eyes burning. "This isn't happening," she realized. "You're not real. You're–" she closed her eyes, and something in her mind went out, like a bursted light.

And as her knees gave out, her mind drowning, strong arms quickly wrapped around her...

...and held her close.

VVV

"Mr. Kellen?"

"What is it, Jackie?"

She hesitantly inched her way through the door, holding tightly onto her bag. "I'm… heading out now. Do you want me to bring back anything?"

"No."

She eyed the nearly empty glass on his desk, and the bottle next to it. "You sure?"

"Just go, Jackie."

"Fine, fine… hey," she turned, frowning. "Do you know where Evey is? She never misses a day. She isn't sick, is she?"

Charles sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I haven't heard from her either."

"Did something happen?" she asked, mouth serious; eyes curious.

"..."

"Charles–"

"Just _go_ , Jackie."

She sighed. Leaving the room, she mumbled under her breath. "If you hurt her–I swear to God, I'll kill you."

When the door closed, his eyes darted up to the frosted glass.

And he poured himself another drink.

VVV

Unlike any other time she'd woken in that room, there was only smell.

Evey sat up slowly, looking around.

"Oh God," she whispered, bare feet gracing the cold stone floor. "Oh my _God…_ " Her hands reached up to her face, her fingers were cold.

The night before came flooding back, along with a scent she hadn't experienced for three years.

She hesitantly followed the smell, trying to convince herself that it was all just a trick, that everything from the night of November fifth was nothing more than a fatigue-induced dream. There was no way that he was alive, no way that he could be making…

She rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning," V chimed, folding his hands.

Evey looked down at the table and saw a massive assortment of different types of breakfast; but what caught her attention most was the Eggy in a Basket placed right in front of what used to be her spot. She swallowed. "Just like old times, huh?"

V chuckled to himself. "I would certainly hope so. You must be hungry! Please, sit down," he offered, motioning to her chair.

She sat down warily, staring up at his face. He smiled back at her, like he always did. "Last night… did it… am I…"

V stayed where he was, not moving a muscle. Evey appreciated it; she knew that he knew that anything more would frighten her.

"Yes," he said, "I can assure you, Evey, that all of this… is real."


	3. eVocation

**Author's note:** Happy Guy Fawkes day to all! I appreciate the mass following I've been recieving in the past year, and I wanted to pay you back ^_^ I hope to hear from you. Bye bye~!

* * *

 **Chapter III**

eVocation

evocation: to summon or call forward

VVV

"I…" Evey averted her gaze, lips dry. "I know that."

V continued to stare at her as the silence between them stretched and unfurled in a terrible fog, muddling what little she could see. But all she knew, all that mattered, was that he was here again. That somehow, through the turmoil and fire, he had survived it all.

Because of _her_.

Against her will, Evey's thoughts drifted back to Charles. His proposal. Not gentle in the sense that they were, but frustrated and torn. Looking back down at her untouched plate, she tried to piece everything together in what little time she had before V—

"Is something wrong?"

—noticed. She swallowed, reaching slowly for a beaded glass of milk. Lifting it to her lips was a slow and agonizing motion, but she dared not look up. The panic was already settling in. _How long…? How long before he finds out?!_ She struggled to keep her voice even. "No."

V cocked his head in the peculiar, questioning way he used to. She could feel his eyes narrowing suspiciously behind their slits. "You're lying."

It was plain and simple. No bite, no edge. Just the calm voice that eased her into the nightmares three years without him wrought. _Does he know?_ She drank half the glass before it became too heavy for her to bear. Setting it down with trembling fingers, Evey opened her mouth to speak. Distracted, she did not realize that the wet surface had slipped from her grasp until in was caught in V's tight grip.

They remained in that position for what, to Evey, felt like eons. Frozen. A heavy exhale spilled from his mask when he turned his hard stare from his hand to her face. Saying nothing, she watched him set the glass onto the table and incline his head. "Whatever it is," he began, "you think I wouldn't understand."

"... You wouldn't." She managed to whisper. "Because you were gone." _Dead._

"No, Evey," he asserted, taking her trembling hand in his light yet urgent grip. "Never gone. I've always been with you."

Anxiety's icy claws wrapped around her heart, and the cold, hollow wringing deep inside of her wrenched her hand from his. He was too warm for her, for what she was going to say. "You lied." Slowly, his fingers curled into his palm, tightening and tearing a vexed squeak from the rubber of his gloves. With an exerted attempt at self control, he brought his hand to rest at his side once more, and suddenly stood erect. Evey could feel his anger, and welcomed it. If this was what it took to make him see, then so be it. She braved a challenging look into his eyes. "So why shouldn't _I?"_

She heard the breath hiss indignantly through his mask. He said nothing, and, for the first time in years, Evey wanted nothing to do with the Shadow Gallery.

"You're right."

His words surprised her. She stared blankly at him, waiting.

He sighed, sinking in the chair adjacent to hers. Something about it made her jaw clench. The bright colors and smells of the food contrasted the despair in his bowed head.

He looked like a child, and she tried _so_ hard to hate him for it.

"You deserve to be angry. You have every right to lie."

Evey eyed him appraisingly. This sounded like an apology, but not close enough. She had to admit, she wanted him to regret his decision to leave her alone with the monster he'd borne. But seeing him in such a state was almost mesmerizing in its depressing nature.

"However," he started, making her frown. "That will not keep me from my suspicions. I found this," With pinched fingers, he slowly placed something on the table before her, "last night."

Evey's heart leaped into her chest as V watched. It was the ring Charles had given her. Evey racked her brain for an answer to how he had "found" it. Before she could accuse him of taking it off her finger, she rationalized that it had been pulled away without her notice. When the bag had slipped from her shoulders the night before...

She had been too shocked to feel anything but V, and quietly cursed herself as he continued to watch her guardedly. Picking it up sent spiraling rivulets of anger and guilt through her chest. How could she be so careless?

Evey remembered exactly how as V forced his presence back into her view. No. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't hate him. She never had a chance.

"Do you still think I wouldn't understand?" he asked softly.

Holding the cold band in her palm, Evey clenched a fist around it, squeezing tightly. Tears burned down her face before she could regain her control. Everything was spinning. Everything was wrong. He was supposed to be dead. To stay dead. How dare she hold on to hope when Charles loved her? When V was alive? Closing her eyes against the stinging tears that refused to obey her hidden wishes, she shook her head.

He reached out to her slowly, but stopped just short of touching her. She pressed her palms against her closed eyelids and sobbed quietly. Hiding from him.

From Charles.

From V.

From herself.

"Evey," he whispered. The warmth of his voice coaxed her gently out from the darkness. Luring her like a mindless animal into his hand. Into his trap. But... she had no more will to fight him. To resist him. She'd never been able to. Not then, not now, not ever. "Please, tell me what is troubling you." He slipped from his chair and knelt before her, mask tilted and glinting in the light. He gripped the sides of her seat in his desperate hands. " _Confide_ in me."

His words struck the wall around her heart, but she would not let him overcome her anymore. V was always able to influence her decisions with his demagogue's charm, but she would not let him sway her now. Calmly, and with effort, she tore her palms from her eyes and fixed him with a glare. The burning in her cheeks and eyes refused to fade, but she would not be deterred.

V had hidden from her.

He had made his decision.

And… so had she.

"You want to know what's _troubling_ me?" she hissed, staring into the empty sockets of the mask. What darkness, what thoughts, lurked behind them? When had she stopped caring? When had she begun? Her tongue took hold of her patience, forgiveness forsaken. _"Fine."_ Slowly, Evey rose from her seat, pushing both it and V's barricade away. He watched her face as she leveled her emotions to a simmer of righteous fury. "You pretended to be dead for three years. I missed you. Losing you broke my heart. But _I made it strong again_. All on my own." she blinked, releasing a breath she only just realized she'd been holding onto. "And I fell in love with Charles."

V's fingers twitched.

Evey did not notice. "I'm going to marry Charles Kellen, V. I'm going to move on from that world that you and I shaped, and into one only for me."

V rose from his crouch to tower over her. The shadow of his disapproval casted itself over her, but she stood her ground. He stared down at her intently, studying her with that sturdy smile etched into his timeless face. She had feared it once, revered it, then feared it again. The memory of that sea of people wearing that smile still sent shivers down her spine. As V's shoulders began to quiver curiously, she wondered when she had begun to fear his face again.

But as his shoulders shook, Evey suddenly heard him… _laughing_.

She watched in horror as he turned and erupted into raucous laughter, as he rested his hand against the tabletop, back facing her, and continued into a deep, roaring guffaw that boiled her blood. Evey glared at him, opening her mouth to protest, but he interrupted his own chorus of laughter before she had the chance.

"Oh, my dear! How it pleases me to hear you say that!"

Evey blinked.

Turning back to her with sudden vigor and playfulness, V clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "How exciting! So it is to be a contest for the lady's heart!"

She blanched and took a step back as V's countenance began to glow. He was insane, maddened by whatever had plagued him all those years; perhaps the loss of his vengeful drive. Either way, Evey turned and ran.

V watched her go with uproarious laughter, thoughts, plans and schemes roiling through his once troubled mind. Her voice, the utter disbelief in her voice, so contrary to the determined truth he knew could spill from those beautiful, tempting lips, solidified his resolve. To see her heart wavering made the desire to strengthen it awaken and blaze within his chest. He turned away as the entrance growled shut, separating him from her and the dark tunnels of the underground. Smiling beneath the mask, he craned his head in delight and braced his hand against his breast.

"Ah, my dear Evey... you were right. There really is a tree here for me after all."


End file.
